Naughty Boy
by AberrantScript
Summary: Leni always had a perfect relationship with her good boy, Lincy. But sometimes she prefers him to be a little naughty.


**Author's Notes:**

This story is dedicated to Caramello.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

NAUGHTY BOY

Leni always had a special relationship with her little brother, her good boy~ She always felt so giddy because of the attention he gave to her, and _just_ to her. He was always gentle with her; with soft butterfly kisses on her face and smooth caresses on her arms. He was always careful with her; moving slowly across her body, checking with her every step of the way to make sure she was ok, and only moving deeper into their lovemaking when she voiced her readiness.

She loved him. She loved how good he was to her. A perfect relationship with a perfect boy.

But sometimes she wanted to see a different side of him. Sometimes she wanted him to not treat her like glass. Sometimes she wanted him to be rough with her.

Sometimes, like tonight, she wants to test how _good_ her precious, good boy really can be. She wants to see how much desire can fill his body and mind before he can't resist her anymore... before he forgets about going slow and being gentle with her...

As much as she loves her good boy... some nights she wants to see her naughty boy instead... the boy that is so wild for her he can't resist fucking her senseless~

And tonight, his hands keep slipping onto her hips as she grinds her panties across his lap. She giggles and pushes them away.

"You naughty boy, you know that's against the rules. You'll need to be punished~"

Leni slips off his lap, smiling wider when he whines for her to get back on him. She wiggles a finger at him, side to side, as she bends down to unbutton his jeans.

She whispers to him, "Lift up so I can pull them down."

He does and she slips them along with his boxers down to his knees.

She bites her lip when she sees him standing so proudly for her, she nearly breaks character to say how cute he is, how happy he makes her, how proud she is that she can make him so aroused~

His sister bends back up and turns around. Looking over her shoulder, she blows a kiss at him and subtly pushes her ass toward him. Her fingers dip into her panties. She grabs them and slips them over her hips.

"I'm going to punish you now, Lincy. But if you're a good boy, if you take it and follow the rules..."

Leni pulls them down to her feet, steps out of them. She turns around and slips her middle finger between her pussy lips, moaning as she spreads her flower apart to show him how wet she is.

"...then I'll reward you~"

She steps closer to him. She puts her hands on his shoulders and throws one leg over his lap. She scoots forward until she's pushed his cock against his stomach with nothing else but her aroused sex. She has him pinned down... and he starts to reach his arms to her hips, but he freezes up.

She looks into his eyes and pushes her lips close to his, but never touching.

"Rule no. 1, you can't touch me but I can touch you."

She moves her hips back, his hard rod following her, before she pushes forward again. She grins wider as he moans and closes his eyes shut. His arms shake with the effort to not touch her. His legs quiver with the effort to not jerk and move under her.

The older girl loves this. She loves how much he wants to touch her, how much he yearns to know her body. She loves it when he tries to control himself, but it's so hard for him... she loves it that he wants to fuck her but he will let her have her way anyway.

At least for now... at least until his self control shatters and he throws her to the bed and breaks all the rules as he claims his sister's body for his own~

The blonde seductress grinds against him again, rolling her hips so her pussy lips slip over his very tip before sliding back down his length.

She puts her lips to his ear and whispers to him, "Rule no. 2, I'm going to cum, Lincy, while fucking your cock... and you're not allowed to join me."

She presses against him again, sliding her clit along his length and moaning in his ear.

"B-but if you're a good boy... th-then you'll get a reward."

She puts her face in his neck and kisses him as she fucks her hips into him, slides her pussy up and down him... imitating what he normally does inside her body. Her pussy lips spreads out for his member and he slips through her tight grasp. And part of her wants to give up and take him inside cause she loves it so much, but it isn't about him right now... it's about _her_ , teasing him, trying to make him cum. Trying to make him a bad boy that breaks the rules.

Leni kisses up to his jaw line and then looks into his eyes again. He's straining now, as she keeps fucking him, grinding him between their bodies.

"Are you going to be a good boy for me, Lincy? Are you going to let me cum without you?" She presses her lips on his cheek, so close to his mouth, yet still so far away. "Or are you going to be naughty?"

She starts moaning louder, calling his name breathlessly. She closes her eyes and presses her parted lips to his mouth. She whimpers into his lips as her hips jerk with tension and need. She writhes on his lap as she feels her climax approach. But she isn't done yet. She puts her arms around him and squeezes her chest into his, she holds tightly as she starts to fall apart.

"L-Lincy!"

She's almost there, so close, so fucking close.

"Look how close I am...! Ah-ah! Y-you must really want to be g-good for me... be good for your sister~"

She moans and twists her hips against him, feeling his tip push through her lips. So close to entering her, but still so damn far away...

"You must want your reward so much."

She thrusts again.

"You're so close to having it. You're so close to making me c-cum!"

She falls apart on his lap with his cock pressed against her clit. She fucks him wildly and when she feels his tip slide along her lips she doesn't even think twice about lifting herself up and slamming him inside her body. She cries out in beautiful agony as she fully sheathes him in one thrust. Her body trembles on him as she looks him in the eyes, as she puts her hands on his cheeks.

"P-please be a bad boy for me, Lincy... please break the rules and cum for me."

She pushes him down onto the bed, she rolls them over so he's lying across her body with his cock throbbing inside her wet heat.

"Be a naughty boy, Lincy, and fuck me."

She cries out when his hips pull back and he slams himself back inside her.

"Fuck me! Don't stop!"

He picks up speed as his head rests in the crook of her neck. She knows he's so tense, he's so full of lust and desire for her. She puts her hand in his hair and holds him to her. She puts her other hand on his lower back and squeezes him in place.

He's fucking her hard now, throwing her into the mattress with wild abandon. Her silky, golden hair is getting wild and messy as he keeps driving himself into her, faster, harder, deeper. Her climax washes over her and she squeezes her legs around him as her pussy grips him like a vise and quivers in hungry need. She screams his name as he keeps fucking her, as he makes her climax turn into a second one. She throws her head to the sheets and opens her lips and the only thing that spills out is his name, again and again, begging him to not stop, telling him to keep going.

She tightens her legs around him when he starts moving in jerky motions. She knows he's close, and she loves it. She's knows he's going to be naughty and cum inside his sister~

"Keep fucking me, Lincy. Don't stop."

He whines to her that he's close. That he's about to spill his seed inside her.

But she only grips him tighter, moans louder for him to keep going. To keep fucking her.

"Are you going to be a bad boy and cum inside me?"

Lincy does right after she asks that. Slamming himself inside once more and spilling everything he has in her very core. And she moans his name, lifting her hips to his to take him deeply as he keeps cumming in her.

She loves this. She loves it when he tries to obey her. She loves it when he falls apart. She loves it when he tries to be a good boy for her and treat her like a priceless jewel.

But she also loves it when he's a bad boy and fucks her so raw she can feel it the next day. She loves it when he cums inside her womb and she can walk around knowing a part of his love for her is always in her body.

She loves him. All of him. Her naughty boy, Lincy.


End file.
